1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting element and an illumination device thereof, and more particularly, to a light emitting element providing light in multi-directions, and an illumination device including the light emitting element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A light beam emitted from a light emitting diode (LED) is a kind of directional light source, which is different from a dispersive light source of a conventional bulb. Accordingly, applications of LED are limited. For instance, the conventional LED can not or may be hard to provide required lighting effect for indoor and outdoor illumination applications. Additionally, conventional LED illumination devices emit light beams from a single side and luminous efficiency of the conventional LED illumination device is relatively low accordingly.